When It's Dark
by JackValentine
Summary: A new Mizley :3


**TITLE: **When It's Dark

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE:** Romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Have you ever noticed how people become more sincere and the conversations become more intimate when it's dark?

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

The door of the elevator opened and Mike walked in, his eyes fixed on his smartphone display. As he finished checking Twitter and put the phone into his pocket, he finally noticed that he was not alone. In the other corner of the elevator there was Alex Riley, standing silently.

- Hi, - Mike said casually, glancing at Alex.

Riley just nodded. This simple "hi" didn't sound that simple to him.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly 2 weeks. Mike went to London to do the media and was all busy and that helped Alex acquit that Mizanin didn't even call him or text him this whole time. The last time Riley saw him Mike was sleeping, looking innocent like a child, the white sheets of the hotel bed softly embracing his naked body in the washy morning light, as Alex was trying to leak out of the room the quietest he could and, in the same time, to memorize what he saw. This picture was still fresh in A-Ry's mind and it made the harsh line between how close they were when it's dark and how estranged they were during the day even more visible.

Suddenly they felt the floor shake roughly under their feet and the next moment the light was out with a loud snap.

- Fuck! – The sound of Mike's voice sliced through the darkness.

A couple of seconds later the pale blue-ish light of the iPhone screen flushed. Miz slowly approached the buttons and pressed the "operator" one. Almost immediately they heard the mechanically-distorted voice.

"_Sir, no need to worry, the blackout occurred leaving the entire hotel de-energized, but this little problem will be fixed as soon as possible! You will be free to go after 20 minutes as a maximum!"_

(43 minutes passed)

Mike was pacing back and forth and snuffling loudly. Alex was just sitting there in amusement, because it was incredible that Miz could find room to pace in the tiny elevator in the complete darkness. Suddenly, the sound of the steps tailed off.

- What happened, Mike? Your battery is running low? – A-Ry asked sarcastically.

- My legs are sore, - he murmured grudgingly.

Alex let out a soft chuckle.

- Mike, just sit down. Your classy suite will be fine.

Mizanin didn't answer, but by the sound of the romp beside him Riley could tell that Mike obeyed.

- Ouch!

- What's wrong?

- I banged my head on this stupid handrail!

A-Ry reached out through the darkness and found Mike's shoulder, then moved to the back of his head.

- Here? – He asked.

Mike just bleated instead of an answer. Alex then proceeded to rub the back of Mike's head softly, dispelling the pain. Mike breathed out deeply and closed his eyes, second after second, rub after rub, feeling his body relaxing, the fatigue disappearing.

- I'm so tired, Kev, - he breathed out.

- I know, Mikey, I know.

Alex moved his hand lower, massaging Miz's neck and his shoulders. Mike couldn't hold back a soft moan. Riley knew him so well, he knew where to press, where to be gentler and where did it always hurt, so he never failed to relieve and relax Mike. Second after second the touches became deeper, but in the same time softer. They felt tenderer, more intimate.

- When is this all gonna end?.. – Mike whispered.

- I've been wondering for these past 40 minutes.

- No… I mean… Us.

- Mike, please, don't! – Alex moaned, removing his hand from Miz's shoulders.

- Why, why not? We're sitting here alone, no one else is around, I think we're just in a perfect place to talk! Why don't you want to sort everything out?!

- Mike, Mike, Mike stop! I don't want to sort anything out, okay?! – Alex shouted out, - I just wish you needed me just half as much as I need you, - he whispered.

- Dammit, Kevin… I need you more than you could ever imagine. But you, Kiley, are too stupid to understand the whole thing.

The hollow silence rained, in combination with the complete darkness creating the heavy, sticky vacuum, leaning heavily on both men's shoulders, oppressing them. All of a sudden, all the severity of what was happening to him clenched on Mike. He felt like there was no way out and he could do nothing about it.

- Kev… Come here. Closer. Please. – He extruded brokenly.

Kevin obeyed, moving closer to the other man. He bumped into Mike's shoulder and then hugged him, snuggling to him.

It wasn't just a hug. It was a promise.

Now they were just sitting there silently, embraced by the darkness, waiting for this limbo to end.

Even though Mike wanted it to last forever.


End file.
